The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of printing a report indicating a history of event occurrences on a sheet and outputting the sheet.
There is known a multifunction facsimile device that has a report output function of recording and outputting an administration report necessary for device administration and that is capable of automatically outputting the administration report at a predetermined time.